A Day in the Life of a Social Knight
by BlackCavern
Summary: FE 3/FE 12. Rody can't figure out how his day is going. In its highs, good fortune was raining down on him. In its lows, nothing seemed to go his way.


**Disclaimer: **I do not own Fire Emblem

* * *

Rody pulled open the window and let a fresh gust of wind and sunlight pour into the barracks. He drew a deep breath and smiled broadly. The day was perfect, blue skies, cool air, and no sign of rain.

His warm feeling of contentment was broken by a loud groan behind him. Opposite of the window, Luke-who was still in his bunk-pulled a pillow over his head. "Hey! Some of us are trying to sleep here!" the words were muffled by the pillow.

"Stop complaining, fresh air is good for you." Rody answered calmly. He swiftly buttoned up his green shirt and tied on his belt. With the majority of training in the late afternoon, surely he could afford to leave his armor behind.

Stretching his arms he decided on a morning walk around the courtyard before heading to the mess hall. It was the middle of spring, the flowers that decorated the garden were in full bloom. The birds were chirping, and the fountains that have been frozen by winter were flowing again.

Then once again his sense of peacefulness was shattered. "Rody! There you are, I was hoping to find someone awake." A red haired woman walked up behind Rody.

"Cecil? What can I do for you?" Rody asked trying to sound willing and cheerful, although all he wanted now was a bit of peace.

"I need someone to spar with. I lost a match the other day and I can't seem to get over it, I need to train harder!" she declared loudly. Rody tilted his head a little, from her flustered appearance he was sure that Cecil needed nothing more then an extra boost in her self confidence to win.

"Well, how can I spar with you? You're so much more experienced." he protested.

"Doesn't matter Rody. You're a rising star, a few more years and you'll be as good as the Black Panther, come on, help a comrade out." she coaxed.

Sighing the knight forced a smile, "Well, alright I suppose. But please leave my person something like it is now." He shuddered in the reminder of the last time Luke sparred with Cecil.

Swiftly strapping on the light armor of light cavalry he grabbed a trainer sword off the rack of the training arena. He turned towards Cecil who was waiting across the sandy field, she had a quarter staff in her grip. Rody was always happy to help out a friend but the glint in her eyes sent chills up his spine.

"Alright, I get first move!" he called. Running across the sand he hit the blunt edge of his sword against Cecil. She flinched a little but retaliated with a thrust from her staff, Rody barely leaned back in time. He followed up with a blow to the head which she dodged easily. This time he felt the staff nick his arm a little, he dropped down on his knees and swung his leg at Cecil. She buckled a little giving Rody time to scramble up and swing again. The tip of the sword just missed her leg, standing up he jumped backwards. Readjusting his grip Rody charged, he gripped the trainer sword with both hands and swung the flat of the blade against Cecil's side with all his strength(reasonable strength for training of course). He felt her start to reel from the force and felt a small stab of satisfaction, then he heard a whisping sound. Next thing he knew, Rody felt the quarter staff meet his stomach.

He hit the ground and instinctively curled up against the pain. For a second everything seemed unusually bright and the noises were fuzzy. Cecil had ran over, "Rody! Are you okay? I didn't hurt you badly did I?" she asked concerned.

Rody pushed himself up, his head was spinning, his stomach hurt, and as a bonus he felt sick. But decided that it was a small price to pay, besides, he didn't want Cecil to drown him with guilty apologies. "No, I'm okay." his voice sounded strained, "I don't want to train anymore."

For once Cecil agreed to let him go without argument. She helped him out of the training arena then set about to look for some other unlucky contestant to spar with. With an arm wrapped around his aching middle and bent forward, Rody headed back to the barracks. The area where the staff had hit him was already starting to bruise.

On the bunk below his, Luke had finally decided to get up. He was in the proccess of searching for a shirt when he noticed Rody. "Hey Rody! Why are you all bent over like that?"

Rody shook his head trying to force down the nausea.

"Food poisoning?"

"No."

"Hangover?"

"No!"

"Cecil?"

"Yeah."

Luke shook his head in an exaggerated gesture of exasperation, "Rody, Rody, Rody. What ever possessed you to spar with that woman this early in the morning?" he chided.

"Shut up!" Rody hissed.

"Alright, calm down sunshine." Luke held up his hands surrendering. "Now, if you'll just spare a moment from yelling at me, let us speed off to the infirmary." the social knight's voice now took a dramatic tone. If there was a nearby weapon, no matter how crude, Rody would've beaten the senses out of Luke.

Still grinning ear to ear Luke slung Rody's arm over his shoulder and half supported, half dragged him to the castle infirmary, which fortunately was only a few halls down. The cleric on duty asked no questions after Luke mentioned Cecil, the red haired knight meant well, she was just...overly enthusiastic.

Despite the Heal stave leaving him a bit numb and sleepy, Rody followed Luke to the mess hall for breakfast. The breakfast today was a light soup and scrambled eggs, the former-good, the latter-bad.

After the meal was over, the two young knights headed for the stables. The stable grooms took care of feeding and grooming but the knights had to train their horses themselves.

Stepping into the large and airy horse stall, Rody unhitched the precautionary horse armor and buckled it to Jay's sides(every time he sees that horse he remembers how he use to call him Freckles as a squire). But when he tried to lead Jay out, the horse refused to budge. "I know, I hate lancing too. Never saw the point in running at each other with pointed sticks. But we have to do it anyway, sword skills might not always be enough."

With some hard pulling and reassuring words Rody managed to lead Jay into the knight's horse training area. He reluctantly stepped into the marked rectangular area. Captain Arran was already waiting, "Are you ready Rody?" he asked simply. Swallowing hard, Rody nodded and swung on to Jay.

Horseback lancing was no joke, it was difficult to steer a horse and stab at someone at the same time. The training lances had no points and were easily shattered, but Arran was a formidable opponent with anything. Within the first few minutes Rody was thrown off his horse. He landed safely in the soft ground with nothing wounded but his pride and confidence. If that lance had been a sword, he would've been still on the horse and not down in the dirt.

Captain Arran rode over and looked down at Rody, "You're improving." he said unexpectedly. Rody looked up surprised, he had been thrown so quickly. "You landed on your feet this time." Arran pointed out.

It was true, Rody had twisted in mid air and landed on his feet, the momentum forced him down on his knee. "Once more!" Arran commanded. Rody put his foot into the stirrup and hoisted himself back into the saddle. The progress was slow and often times painful or humiliating but by the end of the training session, Rody was starting to believe Captain Arran.

With still some time to go before ground training with Sir Jeigan, Rody decided to head out to town. The streets of Altea were bustling with merchants and civilians, there were stores and simple housing lining the side walk, a few horse drawn carts rolled down the flags.

He was passing by the blacksmith shop when a girl ran up to him. "Sir Rody!" she greeted, "I'm so glad to catch you passing by! My father wanted to thank you for helping us deliver those weapons when our horse was ill. He wanted you to have these as thanks!" she bowed swiftly and shoved a basket of apples at him. Smiling goodbye she ran back into the shop.

Rody stood there holding the basket completely stunned, he had forgotten about his favor to the blacksmith. He started to feel guilty at his forgetfulness, maybe he should stop helping the towns people so readily, but wasn't that part of his duty as a knight? Well, it's not like anything bad came from it, apples were his favorite fruit.

Tucking the basket under his arm he continued on his stroll. Delicious smells filled the air as soon as Danfir's Bakery came into sight. As he neared the bakery he nearly collided with Danfir's little son Maekin. "Oh! Rody-I mean _Sir _Rody! Are you coming to the bakery?" Maekin asked excitedly.

"Sorry Maekin, just passing by this time."

The little boy's face fell but then brightened up, "I'm going over to Jan's, Mommy told me to bring his mother some of these cakes, here, you can have one!" he thrust a wrapped up package upwards at Rody. Not wanting to disappoint the kid Rody tentatively accepted the paper wrapped pastry. As soon as the cake was securely in the knight's hand, Maekin ran off to his playmate's house.

Shaking his head in amazement Rody placed the cake into the basket with the apples. He was starting to feel like a tax collector that everyone liked, of course there was no such thing though. Before his walk was over, Rody had been given an assortment of food, a glass trinket from Mable's toy shop, and some flowers from a girl he was pretty sure he hadn't done anything for.

With his basket full of gifts and his mind thoroughly astounded, Rody headed back to the palace. He deposited the bunch of gifts on a table in his shared barrack.

"Gone shopping?" Luke asked once more lounging on his bed.

"No, the food and toy are from people I've helped out some time ago, the flowers...I don't think I did anything to earn them." Rody replied. He took an apple from the overflowing basket and tossed it to Luke.

"Well, seems like you had a good day, aside from getting thrown off your horse repeated times and wacked in the gut by Cecil." Luke commented cheerily, he polished the apple on his shirt before taking a bite.

Rody grimaced at the reminder then took an apple for himself, he held it in his hands but didn't move to eat it. He stared at the ground deep in thought, this was either one of the best days in his life, or one of the worst. Ground training with Sir Jeigan could change it all.

Just as Rody was tossing the apple core into the trash, there came a knock at the door. Seeing that Luke had no intention of getting up, he went to answer it. The visitor was such a surprise that Rody completely forgot any courtesies. "Prince Marth! W-what brings you here?" he stammered. Prince Marth greeted the two social knights with a smile but looked a bit embarrassed and uncomfortable. "Rody, Luke, I need you to do me a favor." he started.

"Anything, just name it sire." Rody answered, Prince Marth's kindness was a welcome to the knights of Altea. Rody still had occasional nightmares about the callous and scathing nobles he served in his transfer program. There were times when he was certain that they would whip him despite his efforts.

"How good are you two at stalling?" Marth asked.

Rody glanced at Luke, "Forgive my bluntness sire but it depends on the person."

Marth rubbed the back of his head looking all the more embarassed, "Do you think you could stall Lady Mina? Just for the council, I don't want her...interfering."

Rody stiffened and even Luke stood up, Lady Mina was a high ranking nobleman's daughter. Yesterday Sir Jeigan had informed them that her father Lord Hertin would be paying Prince Marth a diplomatic visit. You could practically hear servants groaning and rolling their eyes all around the palace. It wasn't just Mina, her whole family were the kind of people who were never exposed to anything 'ugly' and fed the phrase that 'rank decides character superiority'.

"Lord Marth, does stalling include...entertaining...interacting?" Luke asked hesitantly.

Marth nodded sympathetically.

Rody felt his insides twist, Mina adored knights but the way she treated commoners made her a terror in anyone's eyes. "Sire, if it is your wish, it is our pleasure." He had to force out the 'pleasure' part. Further thought into the matter he found himself feeling particularly annoyed at his sovereign for picking on the youngest knights. But then again, that was part of his duty, to learn how to charm nobles.

He spent the next hour lying on his bunk with a pillow on his face. Surely those aspiring to be part of the Wolfguard didn't have to go through this...did they?

At the turn of the hour Luke had to physically push the normally bright and calm Rody out of the barracks. Forcing the feeling of dread into the pit of his stomach, Rody made sure his armor wasn't scratched, his clothes were void of dust, and the other details that nobles seemed to care about.

Taking a deep breath he approached Sir Cain who was already stationed on guard next the the doors leading to the council hall.

"Rody, Luke, why the long faces?" the red haired knight greeted them.

"It's not fair! We were never taught how to entertain people in training school." Luke blurted out, under normal circumstances Rody would've reprimanded him or given him a slap upside the head. Now, he agreed with him whole heartedly.

Sir Cain raised an eyebrow, "Entertain people?"

Luke poured out the 'favor' that Prince Marth had asked of them, his information was horribly out of order but Sir Cain seemed to understand it's meaning.

Cain smiled broadly, a gesture that lit up his entire face, "Well boys, you have my sympathy. Don't worry, it's only for the hour. It could be worse, much worse. I remember when I was your age, a friend and I were assigned to guide a visiting dignitary's family around Altea. You might come out a bit wordly scarred but you'll be alright."

"Thank you Sir Cain." Rody said respectfully although the older knight's words provided him with little comfort. In the back of his head he identified Sir Cain's friend, he had always wondered why Sir Abel retired so early.

"If we die, please don't let my horse anywhere near Lady Mina." Luke begged only half jokingly.

"Don't worry, I won't." Cain assured swiftly as Prince Marth and a broad man wearing the lilac silk of a diplomat headed their way. Behind him were two women, without a doubt his wife and daughter. They were trailed by a small group of guards dressed in black livery. Rody was sure that his blood had turned to ice the moment that he saw the slim pretty girl that was Lady Mina.

Cain opened the door bowing swiftly as the diplomat, his wife, and Prince Marth entered the council room. Just as Lady Mina was about to follow her parents Luke inserted himself neatly in front of her. She looked up startled with large blue eyes. Behind Luke Prince Marth turned around to address the girl, "Lady Mina, I do not wish to bore you in your time in Altea. I have assigned Sir Luke and Sir Rody to accompany you, I believe you will find their service nothing short of what you expect. If you want for anything, you only have to ask."

With that the doors closed and the diplomat's guards stationed themselves opposite of Sir Cain.

Lady Mina walked a short way from the council room with the two knights following her. "So," she turned gracefully on her heel and looked at both of them carefully, "which is which?"

"I am Sir Rody, is there anything you wish for?" Rody bowed from his waist as he spoke, the sense of dread refused to stay in the pit of his stomach.

"Yes, I'd like to see the town." she walked off even before she was finished speaking. Rody cast one last glance back at Sir Cain who held up a hand in an encouraging manner.

Once outside the scornful look that appeared on Mina's face was like the trigger to a domino effect. "Look at all those people, do they have no sense of style? This town is so drab, just dirty people and dirty streets." she sneered.

Rody blinked, he had always thought the streets were pretty clean, for streets anyway. She turned back to them, "So what do you two do in this dull place?"

"Well..." Luke turned to Rody for help.

"We don't always have much free time my lady. We help out the townsfolk and they reward us with good service in their stores." Rody quickly answered.

"Oh that's so heroic! Although I don't see how these people can compensate for your good deeds." her voice took on a level of delight. She took to a skipping step as she headed up the road. A few people waved to Luke or Rody as they were a common sight. Rody waved back a little but didn't have the heart to smile.

For a few moments Rody thought that maybe this would be okay, maybe he wouldn't be emotionally drained by the end of the hour. His hopes were crushed when little Maekin stuck his head out of Danfir's bakery. Apparently the boy had returned from his friend's house. He ran down the steps happily, "Sir Rody! Sir Luke!" he yelled then he spotted Mina, "Oh, hi lady!"

Mina drew back from Maekin in a disgusted manner and opened her mouth to say something. Sensing impending doom Rody hurriedly ushered Maekin back into the bakery before chaos broke loose. "Nice to see you too Maekin, but Luke and I can't really talk now. Look I promise to come around tomorrow okay? Okay, say hello to your father for me." he said hurriedly. As soon as the little kid was securely back home he allowed himself a breath of relief. Behind Mina Luke gave him thumbs up.

"Ugh, I can't believe the nerve of that dirty little boy. I can't stand the thought that I was so close to that disrespectful little brat." Lady Mina complained, she twirled a lock of her long brown hair between her fingers. Rody felt his face burning with pent up anger.

"Please don't fret yourself over this Lady Mina, Maekin was only curious to see such a fine lady as yourself." Luke said in his well praticed dramatic tone before Rody could yell an insult. Gritting his teeth Rody forced himself to release the urge to have a tantrum.

Her good mood restored Mina allowed herself to be escorted along the sidewalk. Becoming bored with the town she ordered them to take her back to the palace. She then demanded to be shown her room.

Mina seemed to find fault with the very fabric of the curtains and sheets. She had everything changed to her liking down to the sewing design of the pillow cases. Rody was certain that the maid would start to cry at any moment.

"Do either of you have any stories to tell of heroic deeds? Other then helping out those villagers." she asked sweetly.

"We have not been knights long enough to have been battle tested many times. If you wish to hear epic war stories you'll have better luck speaking to Sir Cain or Sir Jeigan my lady. " Rody answered.

"Oh, well what about training? Surely there's competition among such competent knights such as yourselves." she persisted.

_Oh there's competition, in fact I got clobbered by someone just this morning. _Rody decided he'd better not say that.

"Of course my lady, Sir Rody and I are rising stars. You'll be hearing our names along with the Great Bull and Captain Arran before long!" Luke assured. Rody wondered if Luke was listening in on Cecil's persuasion. But Luke did have a knack for telling the girl what she wanted to hear. But then things took a bad turn.

She wanted a demonstration.

Rody and Luke exchanged glances, Sir Jeigan would be absolutely furious if they beat each other up for someone's entertainment. But they also couldn't refuse a noble guest...

"If that's your wish my lady."

While Lady Mina picked out a seat to her liking in the training arena Rody and Luke conversed by the convoy.

"What are we suppose to do? I've had enough beatings for one day."

"Maybe just pretend, you know."

"...How?"

"Well...just...exaggerate a light hit, pretend it hurt a lot."

"Fine, but no quarter staffs."

Just as they agreed on the handicap rules they heard Lady Mina's sing-song voice.

"Sir Rody, Sir Luke, I'm waiting."

Praying to Anri for mercy and good luck they swiftly went into the sandy arena. Standing opposite to each other they got into stance. The first blow was a genuine clash of blunted metal on metal. Luke threw Rody's trainer sword back and raised his own sword above his head. Arching it dramatically he dealt Rody a light tap on the side. Begging his dignity for forgiveness Rody doubled over.

In the spectator's seats Lady Mina cheered something that Rody couldn't distinguish. Getting up he attacked Luke, first a feint towards the face with his elbow then a swift foot movement to trip him. As Luke fell Rody dealt him a light blow with the flat of his sword. Luke did a perfect performance of distress, Rody had to hold back a grin.

This pantomime went on for some time during which Luke decided to add sound effects. Finally Luke fell to the sand flat on his back, "I yield, you are too powerful Sir Rody. Spare me, please!" he begged, anyone who happened to walk in would've believed he was really pleading.

Struggling not to laugh Rody offered his hand and pulled Luke to his feet. Lady Mina was clapping.

"What a wonderful spar! One day you two will be legends!" she gushed.

Looking hopefully up at the sun Rody saw that his prayer had been answered. The hour was up, the hour that felt like a couple of days was up! His head spinning with gratefulness Rody could barely speak.

"I believe the council is almost over, your mother and father will be wondering where you are. Allow us to escort you to the hall my lady, then you might recieve entertainment more fitting for a lady such as you." Luke answered for him, there was no denying thinly masked impatience in his voice.

After an overly dramatic acceptance speech she allowed herself to be led back to the visiting lord and lady. Once the three noble guests were out of ear-shot Luke huffed and banged his head against the wall, "Thank Anri!" he yelled.

"Now, you see? It wasn't that bad right?" Sir Cain asked cheerfully.

With their unpleasant duty of the day finished, the two knights were able to have lunch. Good food and drink managed to wash some of the "luck hates me today" feeling out of Rody. A good book, nice scenery, and silence managed to convince him that he deserved a break from the bad fortune.

Ground training started at five in the afternoon sharp. Rody, Cecil, Luke, and the rest of the newer knights were lined up the training arena that Rody had already visited several times this day. Sir Jeigan stood in front of them eyeing each one severely creating the illusion that they were little kids who have spilled ink on their father's best coat.

"In the absence of any disturbances recently, it has come to my attention that some of you are slacking." the old paladin dragged out the last word. "So, we will _not _be reviewing stances or standard maneuvers. You will be assessed on your ability to process those maneuvers in the case of battle."

There was some shuffling of feet and uneasy glances. Sir Jeigan was too old to actively spar but there was always Sir Cain, Sir Frey, Sir Draug...oh crap. Rody found himself clenching and unclenching his fist against the edge of his jacket.

Sir Frey faced him, not that Sir Cain or Sir Draug would've been any easier but maybe Sir Cain would've been a bit more merciful. Rody swiftly ducked a blow to the head, he could feel the lance brush his hair. He thrusted forward with his sword, not even close. Then a blow landed on his shoulder making him flinch. Mentally he was tired, he had enough of training for today. Of course he couldn't say that, there was no way in Archanea or beyond was he going to give Luke something to tease about. If there was just some way to get his mental state back on track...

As if answering his own question his mind wandered to when Lady Mina insulted Maekin. A burning anger renewed inside of him, he ran at Sir Frey. Using the momentum of his run he slammed his good shoulder against the older knight and struck with the trainer, it connected. Drawing on his fury for all its worth he sliced at Sir Frey viciously aiming for the waist, Frey side-stepped and dodged.

Rody swung his foot against Sir Frey's leg, he was unable to upset him but managed to gain a little time. Holding the trainer like a cudgel he swung with a mad rage, there was the sound of trainer of metal armor then a loud snap.

Startled he found that the wooden handle of the trainer sword had snapped off. Uncertain of what to do next he braced himself for Sir Frey's retaliation, it never came.

Sir Jeigan had already called a halt to the match, to Rody's relief the paladin looked approving. "A very good match Rody although I do not believe it wise to fight with such viciousness that you would destroy your own weapon. I believe this is a passing grade for your assessment, you may leave now."

"Thank you sir." Rody panted, back in the armory he hid the broken trainer hoping that the arms-master wouldn't mind too much.

A shower and dinner pulled a close to the day. Luke went off into town to drink with some of the other knights, Rody decided that he had better not press luck.

He was just drifting off to sleep when the question popped back into his head.

Was this the best or worst day of his life?

* * *

**Author's Note: **Most of my fics are about mercenaries and people who live outside codes. So I decided to try my hand at writing positively about a knight, Rody is a personal favorite. Since this is a first time thing for me feedback would be greatly appreciated. I tried to incorporate what information I gathered from the Japanese version of FE 12 into this fic. By the way, would anyone know if Rody is part of the Cain/Abel archetype even though Cain and Abel are still in the game? Rody has green armor and Cecil has red armor.


End file.
